Le lion est mort ce soir
by Tsukiyo1
Summary: [Spoilers majeurs du tome 5] "Il me fallait tirer un trait sur mon passé, afin de ne pas souffrir davantage." One-Shot-Shounen Aï-POV Remus Lupin


**_Le lion est mort ce soir_**

  
Titre : C'est écrit au dessus...  
Auteur : Euh... Moi?  
Genre : Song fic, Shounen aï(un tout chtit peu^^'), One-Shot, POV Lupin, euh... neuneu?  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas(on l'avait deviné -__-), et encore moins la chanson "Le lion est mort ce soir" de... Pow Wow je crois... (le premier qui me sort Henri Salvador je le fusille^^')   
  
**/!\ Spoilers du tome 5 d'Harry Potter! /!\**(J'éspère que là, c'est assez clair^^')  
  
_Notes de l'auteur : C'est ma première "vraie" fic sur HP, indulgence please^^' J'éspère que c'est pas trop neuneu... J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, elle est marrante, vous trouvez pas?^^ Au début je voulais faire quelque chose sur la mort de James Potter, mais j'ai tourné la tête et vu sur ma table de chevet le fameux tome 5... Et voilà la fic!^^' Ah sinon je n'ai pas lu le tome 5 en entier donc je sais pas trop trop ce qu'il s'y passe, à part les évènements principaux..._   
**_

Dans la jungle, terrible jungle  
Le lion est mort ce soir...  


_**   
Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les vacances d'été avaient commencé... J'avais dû m'efforcer de réprimer ma peine devant Harry, il avait besoin de soutien plus que n'importe qui... Je pris une vieille photo jaunie qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. Elle datait de la belle époque des Maraudeurs, invincibles, glorieux, chahuteurs... Nous faisions les projets les plus fous, et, ironie du sort, tout était à présent terminé... Après avoir perdu James, après que Padfoot ait été envoyé à Azkaban par la faute de Pettigrow, il mourrait à son tour... Je regardai la photo. C'était un jour où Peter était malade, il n'y figurait donc pas ; de toute manière, toutes les photos où on le voyait avaient été brûlées... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sirius, Sirius et son visage charmeur et rieur enlacer amoureusement un Remus jeune et heureux... Je me voyais, avec Sirius, faire des signes de la main, tandis que James essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à Lily, qui était une nouvelle fois en train de lui crier-ou plutôt hurler-dessus... J'inspirai profondément et rangeai finalement la photo. Il me fallait tirer un trait sur mon passé, afin de ne pas souffrir davantage.  
  
**_

Et les hommes tranquilles s'endorment  
Le lion est mort ce soir...  


_**   
  
Sorti de mes pensées, je me rendis enfin compte qu'un hibou tapait de son bec à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvris et pris la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Quand je vis la première page, un sentiment de haine m'envahit. _"Sirius Black, le célèbre assassin des Potter, enfin hors d'état de nuire"_. Malgré la fureur qui m'envahissait petit à petit, j'ouvris prudemment le journal. On pouvait y voir quelques vers d'une chanson moldue en guise de titre :   
  


**_Tout est calme dans le village  
Le lion est mort ce soir...  
Plus de rage, plus de carnage  
Le lion est mort ce soir...  
_**

  
  
Je déchirai rageusement les pages de l'article et envisageai d'écraser ce cafard de Rita Skeeter un jour ou l'autre. Je sais que c'est ce que Sirius aurait fait... J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit toujours là, en train de raconter des histoires idiotes pour me faire rire, en train de critiquer Severus, en train de m'embrasser... Mais il était mort. Vraiment, quelle ironie. Après avoir souffert le martyr pendant 12 ans à Azkaban, alors qu'une légère lumière perçait au bout du tunnel, il mourrait... La vie est vraiment injuste, mais il faut malheureusement vivre avec...   
  
**_

L'indomptable, le redoutable  
Le lion est mort ce soir...  


_**   
  
Je me calmai et décidai finalement de sortir, afin de me changer les idées. J'irais prendre une bière-au-beurre sur le chemin de traverse et passerais chez la seule personne qui partageait mon chagrin, Harry.  
  
_**

Viens ma belle, viens ma gazelle  
Le lion est mort ce soir...

**_  
  


Fin

  
Et voilà, fini!^_^ Alors, votre avis? 


End file.
